


Of Fridays and Contentment

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Date Night, Domestic, Fluff, KagaKuro Weekend Event, M/M, in which Kuroko is wasteful and Kagami's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: "You underestimate me, Kagami-kun."In that moment, Kagami had never heard a more honest truth.





	Of Fridays and Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the Weekend At Home event! For the prompt: date nights. Because I have a thing for dates at home and being lazy together and snuggling on the couch. It is the epitome of domesticity for me~

Fridays were probably Kagami's favorite day of the week.

The last day of the school week, so after classes he could go straight to practice and play basketball all day like the junkie Captain claimed him to be. The beginning of the weekend, where he got to sleep in and then do much of the same but with his favorite blue-haired teammate.

Most importantly, Fridays meant it was date night.

Admittedly, him and Kuroko didn't exactly have _traditional_ date nights. They didn't go to the movies, or fancy dinners, or romantic walks on the beach. Instead, they'd spend the afternoon playing ball, stop for Maji Burger on the way to Kagami's apartment, and then just crash on the couch together.

If they were feeling particularly adventurous, the night ended twisted in Kagami's sheets, and Saturday started with Kuroko's bedhead.

At first, he wasn't sure what to make of _this_. Wasn't sure what to fill the silences with, wasn't sure how to scrunch himself on the couch to make room for Kuroko, wasn't sure what to think of Nigou sleeping under the coffee table. He was used to an empty apartment, silence creeping across the floors and loneliness etched on picture-less walls.

But Kuroko was patient with him. He got used to it. He learned that not every silence needed an answer, that space for two wasn't as big as he thought, and that sometimes all a home needed was a lively puppy.

And now he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

He probably should be paying attention to whatever was on the TV. Because the principle of date nights said you should probably actually _watch_ something with your date. But instead he was more focused on trying to catch the pieces of popcorn Kuroko was tossing to him from the other end of the couch.

They were stretched out something lazy and close. Kuroko's legs pressed along his side, feet crossed on his chest, while one of Kagami's own dangled off the couch and the other stretched out by Kuroko. His fingers couldn't stop rubbing circles over Kuroko's bony ankles, and he briefly wondered when it became a familiar touch.

"You're really bad at this," Kagami said, turning his head to try to catch a piece, only to have it sail way over his head. He watched as Nigou quickly ran from the last fallen piece, gobbling this one just as quick.

Honestly, given that Kuroko liked his popcorn completely plain and nasty, Kagami was sort of glad he was bad at it.

"I'd like to see you try, Kagami-kun."

Kagami snorted. "Knowing you, you'd only eat like five pieces before saying you're full."

Kuroko closed one eye, aimed carefully, and then tossed the popcorn in a sloppy arch. It bopped him on the nose and bounced off into the floor. Kagami didn't think anything of it, just scrunched his nose and opened his mouth for the next piece.

But then Kuroko giggled. And Kagami had long since admitted he was weak to Kuroko Tetsuya's giggles.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he said with a knowing grin.

Kuroko shrugged a little too innocently. "Kagami-kun, you know my aim is hopeless."

Oh, Kagami knew how to play this game.

A playful growl ripped from his throat as a smirk bared his teeth. Kuroko's eyes went wide, but the smile on his face never wavered. He merely started tossing more popcorn, bouncing a small shower of puffs off Kagami's shoulders.

"Kagami-kun, don't you even thi— _ink about it!_ "

The warning died on Kuroko's tongue as Kagami quickly disentangled himself and dove to the other end of the couch. His fingers quickly found the dips of Kuroko's sensitive hips, into the vulnerable parts of his sides and thighs. Kuroko jerked and shoved at his arms in vain, bowing away from Kagami's teasing touches.

When he was done tickling, Kagami braced his hands on the armrest, bridging himself over Kuroko's shaking body. Laughs still rocked his smaller frame, as his arms tried to cover his ticklish spots. His blue eyes were shut tight, happy wrinkles at the corners of his mouth, and his giggles lilted through the apartment.

Kagami knew he had a stupidly fond look on his face, so he pressed his forehead to Kuroko's shoulder.

"Even you can't miss me from here," he said, nuzzling into the soft of Kuroko's neck as his arms wound about Kuroko's middle.

Kuroko shivered. "You underestimate me, Kagami-kun."

In that moment, Kagami had never heard a more honest truth.

He'd never underestimated Kuroko in his basketball. Not since they first met, when he belittled and insulted Kuroko in a way that still made him shameful. He'd never underestimated Kuroko in his determination. Because as long as he'd known him, he'd known Kuroko to be stubbornly optimistic. And he'd never underestimated Kuroko's loyalty. To his teammates and himself and Kagami, always a shadow refusing the spotlight he deserved.

But how much Kuroko would grow to mean to him? Or how happy Kuroko could make him? Or how far their relationship could go? Those he'd definitely underestimated.

Kuroko filled his life like summer in his lungs, ocean breezes on his skin and blue skies at his fingertips. He wasn't sure how a shadow erupted his world in firework light, but Kagami was still blinded from it somedays. Kuroko gave him a home, over five thousand miles from California and two inches deep in his chest. 

Kuroko was _everything._ Which simultaneously scared the _fuck_  out of him and nearly cracked his ribs with all the happiness he contained.

"It's very unfair, you know," Kuroko said as he wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I could tell everyone we know that you are the cuddliest person in the world." He hugged him tighter for emphasis. "And no one would believe me."

Kagami squeezed his waist and tugged him even closer in response. "Nope. Not at all."

Thin fingers raked through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp in a way that made his back arch. "I guess that means I'm special. To see this side of you."

He turned his head to press a kiss to Kuroko's pulse, calm heartbeat on his lips. His arms tightened even more. Until it might have been too much, until he knocked their breaths loose, until only Kuroko kept him together.

A smile tugged at his mouth, soft and loving.

"More than you could ever realize, Tetsuya."


End file.
